The use of inexpensive polymeric, paper or metal packaging containers has become popular, especially for preparing, serving and storing various food products. Polymeric, paper and metal containers generally have been used for preparing, serving and storing the food product(s) disposed therein. In some applications, a plurality of food products is desirably prepared, served and/or stored in one container. It is desirable to keep the different food products separated from each other. One method of keeping the different foods separated from each other is by use of multiple compartments. It is desirable to have compartments that have different venting accommodations. It is also desirable to minimize the footprint of the package, while maximizing the overall capacity and compartment size.